Parental Control
by blahblah16
Summary: Charlie decides to set Bella up on Parental Control after watching it one afternoon, post New Moon. please review! Finally updated 8/1/08!
1. Chapter 1

PARENTAL CONTROL

1. BPOV

It was one of those long afternoons after Jacob got me in trouble with the motorcycle where I had nothing to do. I had figured that stupid television shows could fill this time period quite nicely. And I was right, sort of. This particular afternoon I was watching Parental Control on MTV, when I heard my father's key turn in the door. What was he doing home? It was only 4:30.

"Dad?" I called.

"Yeah, hey, Bells. I got off early today. What are you watching?"

"Parental Control," I answered.

"I've never heard of that. What is it?" he asked.

"It's umm, this show where parents set up blind dates for their son or daughter 'cause they hate their boyfriend or girlfriend and want them to go out with one of the people they picked and break up with their boyfriend or girlfriend," I explained.

"Sounds cool. Mind if I watch?" he asked. I shook my head. Please don't get any ideas, I thought.

We watched a set of parents interview lots of guys, and then saw a girl go on very original dates with two guys, while her boyfriend made snide comments to her parents as they watched the dates, and then we saw the girl choose to go out with guy #1. Charlie was in awe.

"Do they always choose one of the blind dates?" he asked me when the show ended.

"Not always, sometimes they stick with their old boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Hmm," he said, then later, "I wonder what you would do."

I rolled my eyes. I would choose Edward, duh.

2. BPOV

Charlie spent the next few nights incessantly on the phone. It was odd. He barely ever talked on the phone. Barely ever. Something must be going on, I thought. I just wish I knew what. On Thursday, things just got weirder.

"Bells?" he said as I was doing dishes.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go out of town tomorrow, I'll be gone all day."

"Okay," I said, wondering where he had to go and why he seemed so nervous about telling me. Then again, it was Charlie, and he was probably just waiting for me to go crazy again. As if.

"Yeah. And you should invite Edward over on Saturday. All day, I'll make an exception."

"Cool. Thanks Dad." It didn't matter where he was going. I'd get to spend a whole day with Edward. I was happy, although I couldn't help but feel suspicious. Charlie hates Edward, and wants me to see him as little as possible. Why would he let me spend a whole Saturday with him? And was he going tomorrow? I thought I'd ask.

"Hey Dad?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"Oh, umm, just to Seattle. I have some, uh, business to do." What business could he possibly have in Seattle?

"Okay, well, have fun," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic instead of highly doubtful.

3. Charlie POV

I hated not being able to tell Bella about where I was going, but I was doing it for her own good, and besides, she'd know soon enough. I arrived at the building where we'd agreed to meet. I yawned. I hated getting up early. Sure, I had to get up early for work, but not as early as did today to get to Seattle on time for the meeting.

"Charlie!" Renee yelled as I stepped out of the cruiser.

"Hi," was all I could stifle as a response.

We walked in silence to the room they had set up for us, passing by a long line of teenage boys. Great, I thought, just great.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Renee asked right before we got there. I had hoped it would have gone smoother than this, but oh well. That's life. I hadn't really wanted to involve Renee in this anyway, but I had to.

"I'm just tired," I lied. Then later I added, "Are you ready to kick his butt or what?", trying to increase her enthusiasm for what we were about to do. And increase mine too for that matter.

"I guess. But I don't really see why we need to though, and he is truly incredibly good looking," she said. Great, she was in love with him too.

"Just act like you hate him, please." I begged. I wanted him gone, and badly.

We arrived and the interviews started. Some of the questions that MTV made us ask we ridiculous. Why should we care if our daughter's boyfriend can dance? Renee thought the whole thing was hilarious. I, on the other hand, thought it was just moronic. Why did I do this again? After a long day we settled on two guys. My pick was a guy named Jeremy, who was a freshman at Washington State and an English major. Renee picked a guy working for his uncle who didn't have a clue about what to do with his life, and her sole reasoning was that he was cute. She was crazy.

I drove home, hoping that today's headache paid off. I think my guy stood a pretty good chance. His words from the interview echoed through my head. _"I would never do anything to hurt her. I'd be nice, and do stuff that she wants to do, etc."_ But the line that stuck out the most was this: _"I would never leave her." _Please, Bella, choose him, I thought. Or Renee's guy. He didn't seem so bad now that I thought about it. He was into art, and one day might have a career with that. He was eighteen, and just about to graduate high school, unlike my guy who'd already been through his first year of college. Well, I thought, we'll just have to see. Both Jeremy and Conner and Renee and a whole camera crew would be arriving at my house tomorrow morning at nine o' clock.

4. EPOV

"So, Alice, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" I asked, knowing that she would be able to tell me if anything interesting was going to happen. It was Friday, and I had just gotten back from Bella's house and had to make my way to school.

"Well, umm, you're going to Bella's house, and then-" she didn't finish. Instead, she started laughing hysterically.

"What Alice?" I asked, since she had blocked her thoughts from me.

"I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to be surprised." Great.

"Wait, how can I go over to Bella's if she's grounded?" I asked, hoping that Charlie had decided to lift her house arrest.

"We should really get going Edward," Alice said and headed for the door.

The drive for school was horrible. I desperately wanted to know what was going to happen tomorrow, but Alice kept thinking about stupid little things and not the vision she'd had this morning. I waited in the parking lot until I saw Bella coming toward, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," I said, taking her hand.

"Guess what?" she asked, bubbly.

"What?"

"Charlie said you can come over tomorrow! All day, but you have to be there at 8:30 sharp."

"I know," I said smiling. A whole day. It would be great.

"You know? How?" she asked, slightly confused. I pointed toward Alice. "Right," she said. Then later, "Does she know why Charlie's been acting so strange lately? And if it has anything to do with Saturday?" I shook my head. So Charlie's behind this, I thought.

"Oh well, what should we do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but now we should get to class."

5. BPOV

It was finally Saturday. After Edward left (only to return shortly in about an hour) I showered, and got ready for the day. I went down to get breakfast, and saw Charlie and Renee sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Mom!" I shrieked. What was she doing here? I ran to her and gave her a hug. It'd been too long.

"Hi Bella," she said, "It's good to see you."

"You too. What are you doing here?"

"You'll see," she replied, smiling widely. Uh-oh, something is definitely up, and I don't think it's a good thing.

We talked for awhile about her life in Florida, and Phil and how he wanted to come but it didn't really work out. At that I asked, "And what occasion would Phil want to come here for?" She laughed and said it was a secret. I pressed for more information, but she decided to change the subject.

"So, how are things with you and Edward?" I preferred the other topic.

"Good," I said, not really wanting to explain to my mother how excited I was to become a vampire, and explain why I didn't want to marry him, at least for now.

"Well, that's good, I suppose."

"Yeah," I said, hoping she'd drop it. Luckily, Edward rang the doorbell right after I spoke.

"Speaking of the devil," I said as I went to answer the door.

There was a huge smile across his face that was oddly similar to Renee's. Except, hers wasn't as beautiful.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded.

"What?" I pressed.

"You'll see soon. I just hope you choose me."

I was about to complain, but then a whole camera crew walked in and a guy in blue jeans and a polo shirt explained to us that we were on Parental Control, and how the day was going to work. I was shocked, although I don't know why I didn't figure it out. It was kind of obvious. Charlie, in awe of the show. Charlie, inviting Edward over. Renee being here. Charlie going to Seattle. It added up. I did hate being the only one left in the dark though.

We took a seat on the couch, me and Edward on side, my parents on the other, and Joey (the camera guy) right in front of us. As he adjusted the shot, and told everyone what they needed to say for their one on one camera interviews, I started to become nervous. What if I knew the guys that my parents had picked? What if they were guys I knew? What if they were guys like Tyler or Mike and they got the wrong idea? That would be horrible. Edward seemed to sense this, and put his hand on my knee and asked if I was alright. I nodded. He seemed tense too. I wondered why, and then it hit me. But he couldn't seriously be afraid that I'd choose one of the blind dates over him, could he? Unless he knew something I didn't. Uh-oh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "Just that your parents don't like me very much."

I laughed. "Isn't that obvious if we're on the show?"

"Yeah, but the reasons they have for not liking me that'll appear on TV are total bogus."

"I'm sorry. What are they anyway? I can't even think of one."

"They think I'm clingy, they think that I don't care about you, that I get jealous and won't let you hang out with anyone besides me, and that I only want you for your body." He fumed. He was mad now.

"What?" I said, bewildered. "None of those are true!"

"Yeah, but I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Look on the bright side, there won't be any confusion in their heads when I turn up dead." I said, trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work.

"Yeah, now they'll just have an easier time blaming me. Real helpful."

"It's SHOW TIME!" Joey yelled, and we all got into position to do what we were told.

6. EPOV

This was not good. Not good at all, and there were so many reasons behind that, with some bigger than others. First, Bella's parents didn't like me and were trying to replace me...on national television! I knew Charlie never really liked me, and it didn't bother me so much. The big problem was the national television. Sure, it might be fun to be on the show as the "loser" boyfriend who makes inappropriate jabs at the parents that already hate him, but the big problem was the fame that might come. What if people who saw the show recognized me ten years later, looking exactly? Appearing on national TV isn't exactly the best way to remain inconspicuous, and hide the fact that you and your family are vampires. I guess I can't really get too mad at Charlie though. He didn't know, and nor did I ever want him to.

The doorbell rang, and Renee went to answer it. This must be blind date number 1. A guy about my height walked in with messy blonde hair, jeans, and a very ratty old t-shirt.

"I'm Conner," he said extending a hand first to me, then Bella. I laughed at him, as I had been told to do. All forms of politeness were to be thrown out the window in my case.

"Hi, Conner," Bella said, shaking his hand. She seemed nervous. Poor Bella. I just hoped she didn't trip or do something so totally Bella while she was out with this guy and I couldn't be there to save her. And I know she'd hate falling on national television. What couldn't go wrong today?

_Wow, she's hot. And she seems really nervous. I hope she chooses me. That boyfriend of hers looks kinda scary..._

Great, this can worse. I get hear how excited these guys are to go out on a date with my girlfriend, and how 'scary' I am. I'm not that scary, though, am I? You'd think I'd be scarier to those who actually knew what I was. But his thoughts continued. Maybe I would do a good job acting the part of jealous whiny loser boyfriend who you always see on the show.

_Ok, so maybe he's not scary, scary. More like secret serial-killer scary. You know, those guys who seem so perfect, and everybody loves them, and it turns out that they're actually mass killers? That's what he looks like. Maybe if I can go out with her, and then like, be his friend, he won't kill me when he goes nuts on a killing spree..._Man, I did not like this guy. What an idiot! Oh well. Soon I wouldn't have to hear his thoughts, just his words and actions. I continued to glare at him though as he and Bella walked out the door.

Nothing happened for awhile. Another guy from the crew went to mess with Charlie's TV so that we could watch Bella and Conner go on their date. I'd taken it that they hadn't arrived yet, as the image on the TV was just an empty field and people setting up things in the distance. This was going to be torture. It hadn't even started, and I couldn't wait for it to end.

Finally, people arrived on the screen. All eyes in the living room became fixed on the television.

7. BPOV

The ride to the actual date sight was nerve-racking. We rode in silence, whether we were trying to save all of our conversation for the camera, or we just had nothing to say, I couldn't tell, but it was awkward. I hate awkward silences. Conner looked nervous, and I wondered what he was thinking. I wonder if he thought he might win. Poor guy, he didn't have a chance. My mind was made up long before this even started.

We arrived, and the camera was on us.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked, looking around at the white furniture that didn't seem to fit in with its surrounding, the middle of a field.

"Well, I really like to paint, and one way to paint that's not that hard and really fun is splatter paint! So, we're going to be splatter painting these chairs today. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun. Let's try it." There. That sounded like something I was supposed to say, wasn't it?

"Ok, and then you might want to wear this," he said handing me a huge white jumpsuit that looked like something that belonged on a prisoner.

"Why?" I asked, horrified at the thought of wearing that on national television.

"So you don't get your clothes dirty," he explained. Of course! But still, it was pretty ugly. "Although, if you want to get your clothes dirty that's fine too, but I wouldn't if I were you. They're very cute."

I smiled, I couldn't help it. I imagined the things that Edward was probably supposed to be saying to my parents right now. It made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Conner asked.

"Nothing," I lied, "I just haven't done splatter paint since I was really little."

"Oh, need help remembering?" he asked coming toward me with a paint covered brush in his hand.

I shook my head, and flicked the paint brush at a previously all white coffee table. We continued doing this for what seemed like a long time, and then all the furniture pieces were covered with multi-colored paint strands.

"Well," said Conner, admiring our work, "What do you say about a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," I lied.

We went over to a picnic table covered with sandwiches nearby and started to eat.

"So, what don't your parents like about your boyfriend?" He asked. I wanted to tell him to shove off, that it really wasn't any of his business, but then I remembered the show. Thanks to them, it was his business.

"Um, I think they don't like him because he's a v-. Never mind" Crap! I stopped myself. Where was this coming from? They didn't know he was a vampire, how could they hate him for it? What were the reasons Edward told me earlier? And why does that seem so long ago? This is bad, very bad.

"No, tell me. He's a what?"

"A virgo," I stated, hoping that that would cover up my little slip where I nearly said 'vampire'.

"A virgo?" he repeated dumbfounded, "Your parents don't like your boyfriend because he's a virgo?"

"Well, yeah. 'Cause I'm a Gemini, and our signs don't work together."

"Um, okay, that's cool, I guess." The look of confusion and disbelief was so clear on his face, it was almost funny. I wondered what his expression would have been if I'd really said vampire.

"Yeah, so what do you do?" I asked trying to keep conversation going, for the show's sake.

"I'm a waiter part time at my uncle's restaurant, and then I paint in my free time. I wanna be famous one day. What about you?"

"Well, I'm still a senior in high school, and I work at a store," I answered, hoping I didn't sound completely idiotic.

"I'm a senior too. Well, we should really get going. I'm sure your boyfriend's going to want you back."

"Ok," I said, getting up from the table. And then the worst thing happened. I tripped, and fell flat on my face. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Conner asked.

"Fine. I trip all the time. No big deal." And I was hoping to stop that, but for now, I could at least be grateful that this was the first time I fell during the whole date and that I didn't fall near the paint.

We left, and I was so happy to get home and see Edward, and be away from Conner. That was the worst date of my life! Although, to be fair, Edward had made all the other ones I'd been on perfect, so there wasn't really a fair chance for comparison.

"How'd it go?" Charlie asked as I came through the door.

I shrugged, and then after a menacing glance from Jerry, I added, "Fun."

I sat down beside Edward, hoping I could talk to him for a little before the next guy shows up.

"Have fun?" I asked him, sitting in his lap.

"Sure," he replied indifferently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just looked pretty unhappy there, and there wasn't anything I could do to help," he confessed. I smiled. He was so sweet.

"It was fine," I lied to reassure him, "besides, I'm half way done now."

"Ok, would you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Of course," I'd do anything for him.

"Make this next one interesting."

"Ok."

He smiled. "Oh, and by the way. You're the virgo. My sign is Gemini."

I laughed. That was pretty ironic considering I just picked those signs randomly.

There was a knock at the door, and a guy stepped through it. Here we go again.

8. EPOV


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so it's been awhile, but I'm finally updating. Here's my attempt at poking fun at the characters we love while waiting for Breaking Dawn. enjoy!**

8. EPOV

"So, Edward, how are you doing right now?" Charlie asked as we waited for Bella and her 'date' to appear on the screen. He was trying to cover up his laughter. It was clear how he was doing.

"I'm fine. Bella doesn't seem to be having that a great of a time though. I just don't want her to get hurt doing something stupid on the date," I said. It was the truth. Charlie grumbled internally, and Renee once again questioned his decision to try and get rid of me. At least one of them liked me.

"Ooh, it's starting!" Renee said. We turned to watch this Jeremy try to impress my Bella.

"So, Bella, before we start the date, there's something important I have to ask you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked. She seemed curious, and like so far she was enjoying herself. What had happened on the way over? Should I be worried? I hope not.

"Vampire or Werewolf?" he asked. Her face paled considerably.

"Whhat?" She stuttered. Poor Bella. Please don't say anything stupid.

"Which do you prefer? Like, if you were in a horror movie, what would you be?" He asked. Where did he get off asking my girlfriend that?

"What a douche-bag!" I shouted. It was unlike me, but more of what Jerry and the producers wanted. Drama between me and the parents. And part of me was afraid she'd say werewolf. I know how much she likes Jacob. What if she left me for him? Damn this show. It makes me feel really insecure, and I'm not your normal teenager. I can't stand to think what it must do to them.

"Edward! My, I guess it takes seeing your girlfriend with another man to break those impecible manners of yours. I thought I'd never see the day when you weren't overly polite," Charlie mused happily. Shut up, Charlie. It's for the show.

"No, Charlie, it was just seeing Bella with a man. Because Edward very clearly isn't one," Renee joked.

It'd be offensive, but then she winked at me, her thoughts clearly suggesting something else. No, Renee, I will not meet you on a secluded beach in Jacksonville with no clothes on while Phil's away. I'm not sure how often the mom is attracted to the boyfriend on this show, but I hope this isn't a common occurence. Please stop, Renee. I love Bella, not her crazy mom. I knew she liked me more than she should. And now today is a whole new kind of awkward.

9. BPOV

"I-I don't know. A vampire maybe? Neither exist, it's not a big deal," I tried to answer Jeremy's question. I've always been an awful liar. Let's hope it didn't show too badly. I wouldn't want Jake or Edward to be found out.

"Silly Bella. I know they're not real. But in my free time I like to work at this place where we dress the monsters for low-budget horror movies. We're going there today to dress up as monsters and hopefully have a good time," he explained. That would be fun, if only I didn't know what I knew. And to know that in a few short months, I wouldn't just be dressed up as one. And I didn't like how he called me 'Silly Bella' either. It seems like that's something only Edward says and should say.

Awhile later, I'm dressed in my costume, standing outside the building waiting for Jeremy to return. I feel like an idiot. My face is covered in white face paint, complete with fangs, and fake blood coming from the corners of my mouth. I have on a cape that supposed to look vampire-y. I feel stupid.

"Get away leech! Get away you filthy bloodsucker!" a voice shouts from behind me. For a split second I thought it was Jacob coming to make fun of me, but then I turn around and see Jeremy, in a werewolf suit, waving garlic in my face. I feel like crying. Real vampires and werewolves are not this lame. And then I remember Jacob, and how I haven't been able to see because of Edward's return and him ratting me for the motorcycles. I miss my real werewolf pal.

Uh-oh. Jeremy noticed something was wrong. How do I explain this?

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asks.

"It's just, its...the garlic! Garlic is scary, and I don't like the sun. Help I think I'm getting burned!" There, I'm having fun. Not really, but ok.

Jeremy looks confused. "But it's not sunny out. And it's just a vegetable. What's so scary about that?"

Oh my, he doesn't get it. He's a genius. Not.

"'Cause I'm a vampire," I try to explain, "and I vant to suck your blood," I throw in for fun. Edward is so going to kill me.

10. EPOV

"See? Look how much fun she's having, Edward. Are your dates this much fun?" Renee asks me.

"They're way better," I reply simply. I don't want to argue with Renee right now. Her fantasies are a little much to handle right now, and she's trying to call my attention to the fact that Bella is disgracing my species. DISGRACING MY SPECIES. It's bad. This has just been a bad day. What kind of show is this anyway? I need this to be over.

"Right. You guys seem to do fun stuff all the time," Charlie pitches in sarcastically, again. Great, a 'let's wail on Edward' fest. As if I don't get enough of this at home.

"Well, we might be able to actually have fun on our dates if you didn't ground Bella all the time," I jab at him, and don't feel that bad because it is sort of true, and then to piss him I add, "Although we do have a good time in her bed when you're not home." And I smile.

Their thoughts go crazy. Charlie wants to kill me, and then reminds himself of why we're all here and imagines Bella with Conner or Jeremy. I shudder at the thought. Renee's thoughts switch from thoughts about the two of us getting it on to thoughts of me and Bella doing the same thing. Funny how to her it was acceptable when it was her and not Bella.

The date continues, and we've stopped talking here, due to my comment about getting into bed with Bella. They think I'm serious. If only they knew the pathetic truth. I wonder what they would say if I told them we haven't gone past first because I might kill her if we do.

Finally, they come home. She has a serious talk with her parents in the kitchen, and I hear snippets, even though I don't want to. They're dropping hints about us sleeping together and things not being 'safe'. Unfortunately, it's a little lost on Bella and I can see just getting more confused by the second.

11. BPOV

"I've made my decision," I tell the three guys now standing in my living room. Truth is, I made my decision before the day even started, but that doesn't matter. My parents were acting weird though. They were really pushing one of the other guys, and showing their disapproval of me and Edward. I think they think we're sleeping together. I wonder how they got that idea.

"Jeremy, I had a lot of fun on our date, but I'm not feeling that there was a big connection between us," I say. He nods, and leaves.

"Conner, I really like you, but I wonder if we'll really work since our plans for next year are different. And Edward, I love you and we have some awesome times together, but sometimes things between are always so serious and it scares me," I continued. Finding excuses for this was hard. I just hope Edward doesn't get too mad.

"And the guy I choose is...EDWARD!" surprise there.

He comes and hugs me first, before giving what I think is an evil grin to parents (I think I'm imagining it) and kissing me hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**one day to go! here's the final chapter. plz review**

one month later

BPOV

"So, Bella, how's it feel to a be a celebrity in Forks?" Angela asks me on our way to lunch. It was a sunny day, so Edward and Alice weren't here.

"What? Celebrity?" What is she talking about?

"Well, you know what I mean. What's it like to see yourself on TV?" she asks.

My mind probably just isn't functioning right, because I have no idea what she's talking about. When was I on TV? I don't remember.

"Parental Control?" she prompts, and then I do remember. And panic.

"You mean, with me and Edward? That's showing now?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Of course! Ben and I watched it last night. Why didn't you tell me your parents set you up?" she asked.

"I guess I forget, sorry." And that was true. Ever since it happened, I'd been trying very hard to think that it didn't. And I had bigger things to worry about, although the rest of Forks High didn't. For the rest of the day people asked about it, and wanted to know everything.

"Was it embarassing?"

"What happened that they didn't air?"

"Can you set me up with either one of those guys?"--this was from Jessica.

"If I'd been one of the new guys, what would you have said?"--this from surprisingly several guys, ugh.

EPOV

"EDWARD! It's on!" Alice screamed from the living room.

She was referring to my and Bella's episode of Parental Control. I didn't want to have to watch this; living it was bad enough.

"I'll watch it later," I said to appease her, although I could tell from her thoughts that I'd really done nothing with that response. "Ok, how about I watch it though your guys mind? I'm kind of busy right now." She didn't mind this. I was currently working on a new song for Bella and didn't want to be bothered by a stupid TV show.

My peace didn't last long.

_Edward? Rude much? _That was Emmett. I was supposed to look rude, for the show. They watched the first half in amusement, and I couldn't wait until they saw the second half. It was embarrassing seeing my Bella dressed up as a vampire, and not the real kind, but the lame horror movie version. Although I can say that I did enjoy watching Jeremy be a lame werewolf. Lame werewolves were cool, not the real things. Those were lame.

And, as expected, they went wild during the second part.

_Don't you want to see what your girlfriend will look like soon? _Jasper smirked.

_If she were smart, that's the closet she'd ever get to being a vampire. _I went to glare at Rosalie for that one, even though I knew she had a point. I just didn't want to see it.

They kept laughing at my poor Bella through the entire show, and then once again turned their attention to me.

_Edward's too serious and it scares her. Why so serious? Why so serious Edward? _That was Alice, and I was a little scared that she might take a knife and try to carve a smile on my face so I'm always smiling. Like it would really do much to my hard as rock vampire skin.

BPOV

"Bella? Phone's for you!" Charlie shouted from downstairs. I ran to it, hoping it was Edward, so that I could tell him all about my awful day. It wasn't though.

"Are you an idiot?" he asked.

"Is that how you always answer the phone, Jake?" I laughed. He was being rude, but it was so good to hear his voice again.

"No, but I just saw you on TV, and I'm a little peeved that you picked the bloodsucker over actual humans. They seemed nice, and then you had to dress up as a vampire? What was that all about? Werewolves are way cooler! Did you we can-". Click. I hung up the phone, and it felt good. I didn't want to hear any more about that stupid show.


End file.
